Hutt
|habitat= |diet= |language=Huttese |height=3 - 3.9 meters |length= |wingspan= |mass= |skincolor=*Orange *Green *Blue *Brown *Purple *Turquoise *Pink |haircolor= |feathers= |eyecolor=*Yellow *Red |distinctions=*Hermaphrodites *Gastropods |lifespan=1,000 years |races= |members=*Arok *Beldorion *Bareesh Fenn'ak Torill *Durga Besadii Tai *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Mama *Marlo *Oruba *Suudaa Nem'ro *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Oruba Desilijic Fortiure }} The Hutts were a species of large gastropods with stubby arms, wide cavernous mouths and huge eyes, who controlled a large space empire in Hutt Space. The species was said to originally hail from the planet Varl, but no planet by that name appeared on any Imperial star charts. Their adopted homeworld was Nal Hutta. Members of this species were stereotyped as crime lords. Biology and appearance Physiology .]] In appearance, Hutts were immense slug-like creatures that had a thick body with a long muscular tail with small arms located on their upper bodies. The large bodies had a bulbous head at the top and their appendages allowed them to manipulate their environment to a limited degree. Their entire base of their body served as a creeping slow foot though sometimes a Hutt grew so large that they became immobile as a result.> Their similarity to slugs was noted due to the manner that they slithered across their environment in a way similar to slugs. They had no skeleton but instead had an internal mantle which supported and shaped their head. Young Hutts tended to have a uniform light tan colored skin and lacked greenish pigmentation on their spine that went down their tail as they grew in age. A Hutt's skin was perhaps its greatest defense as the epidermis was able to resist all but the most corrosive of chemical substances. Furthermore oil and mucus sweat made a Hutt difficult to grasp as their bodies were slippery to hold. Should anyone manage to grab hold of the body or manage to puncture the skin, heavy layers of blubber and muscle protected the vital organs from harm. In addition, the slimy coating of sweat and mucus protected them from either chemical burns or heat. Hutts were resistant to many poisons and diseases and seldom fell ill. It was also claimed that the species was indigestible with creatures such as the sarlacc facing indigestion from swallowing a Hutt. As a result, such creatures forcibly expelled their kind instead of eating them which was a trait that saved some Hutts from death. Their body odor was noted for being strong enough to upset a sensitive human stomach. Their bulbous heads had two enormous reptilian eyes that were sometimes compared to those of a feline and protruded from the surface of their face. As members of their kind grew fatter, these eyes tend to be hidden beneath folds of leathery skin though younger Hutts lacked this feature and thus had slightly more protruding eyes compared to their older kin. Blinking their eyes and passing the nictitating membrane in slow deliberation was considered the equivalent of raising a sarcastic eyebrow. Beneath their wide nostrils and upturned nose was a broad lipless mouth that spread from one earhole to the other. Similar to serpents, to which they were compared, Hutts were able to open their jaws to miraculous widths that allowed them to devour almost anything. A specialized radula located deep within their throats allowed them to shred food in preparation for digestion. The Hutts were also completely immune to Force mind tricks, owing to a natural resistance possessed by the species. Although not common, Hutts were able to be Force-sensitive. They had the ability to see ultraviolet light that was invisible to Humans and most alien species.> Often, wealthy Hutts lit their palaces in these spectra of light, giving intruders, or at least those without similar abilities or compensating equipment, a false sense of stealth. In terms of physiology, the Hutts were known to be an anomaly as they possessed traits from many different species. Similar to sea mammals, their nostrils close and their large lungs allowed them to stay submerged underwater for hours at a time. Yet they were also similar to worms as they were hermaphroditic and thus held both male and female sex organs. However, they possessed traits like marsupials as they bear their young one at a time who were nourished in a brood pouch in the body. Despite these many characteristics, they were generally classified as gastropods by scientists due to the slithering, slug-like manner of their movement. The lack of any legs meant that the species slithered across their environments. Whilst this was the case, their species were not known for their mobility and required smooth surface to navigate their environment as things such as carpets or upholstery served as an obstacle to the layer of slime generated by their bodies when moving. Their slimy hides were typically hairless though an exceptionally rare number were known to grow both locks and beards due to the presence of a recessive genetic trait. While this made them distinctive to non-Hutts, they were seen with distaste and considered a type of mutant among their race. , a more corpulent Hutt than average.]] Perhaps most remarkably of all, Hutts could even regenerate body parts when injured. Some time prior to 32 BBY, a Hutt known as Gargonn lost half his head, including an eye and apparently a sizable part of his brain, when he was ravaged by a wandrella, yet it was anticipated that he would regenerate the injured tissue completely after a century or so. It is not known if the regeneration of his brain had any effect on his mind or personality. Some Hutts, such as Quaffug, were believed to possess multiple brains, though whether this was a species-wide trait was unknown. Hutt skin color varied; while Jabba the Hutt had green, oily skin, Durga the Hutt had orange, and Borvo the Hutt had blue. Throughout the years, Hutts have been known for having quite different skin colors from one another. Life Cycle .]] Similar to worms, Hutts were hermaphrodites which meant they had both male and female reproductive organs. One reason for this was because of their race's fertility rate being very low that was possibly a consequence of damage following the loss of their original homeworld of Varl. As a result of this, gender was more of a case of a Hutt's deliberate decision or a viewer's deduction. Often, Hutts carrying children were referred to as female, though it was entirely up to the Hutt in question as to if the distinction was accepted or not. For instance, Jiliac was referred to as a female after becoming pregnant, but Popara and Zorba still considered themselves males after birthing their respective children. In addition, some Hutts were known to take mates with each other, such as Gorga and Anachro. Hutts bore their children one at a time and nourished them within what was known as a brood pouch. Unusually for a species so far from humanoid, several Hutts have been known to find female humanoids attractive in some way, though it is unknown whether this is in a sexual manner, in something similar to art appreciation, as status symbols, or for reasons completely beyond Human understanding. Jabba the Hutt was the most notable example of this, another was Vogga the Hutt, an entrepreneur who was resided on Nar Shaddaa in the years following the Jedi Civil War. Other examples included Borvo, Dreddon, Soergg, Golga, Popara and Ziro. When Hutts were born, they weighed less than 100 grams and after birth they lived a life of being tiny blind creatures that clawed their ways instinctively towards the brood pouch. Once inside, they began to feed on milk and remained there for the next fifty standard years. Upon emergence, they weighed 70 kilograms and measured a meter from head to tail where they had the intellectual level of a ten-year-old Human. However, this was not biologically necessary; Jabba the Hutt had his son Rotta removed from the brood pouch when he was, at most, ten years old, so that he could experience the galaxy. And Jiliac's child also proved able to live outside the pouch, requiring his Uncle Jabba to squish and kill it in order to guarantee his rule of the Hutt clan Desilijic. Newborn Hutts, also known as Huttlets, would stay close to their parents for decades, returning to their pouches when they were tired, lonely or scared. Other Hutts were sometimes known to kill them in fear of future competition. Young Hutts matured to adulthood by 200 years whereupon they weighed 500 kilograms and were about the size of a normal adult Human. Prior to this point, they were not considered important nor accountable for their actions. During the course of their lives, the Hutt's bodies grew constantly which meant that older members of their kind were able to reach enormous proportions. The Hutts were known to produce lengthy lifespans with a mere 45 year prison sentence being something they experienced in the blink of an eye and were able to reach over a thousand years of age. In fact, they were considered one of the longest lived species in the galaxy. They were capable of living in excess of 926 years of age at which point they were considered venerable by their fellow Hutts. For their kind, childhood started between the ages of 1-70 and they were considered a young adult by 71-90 whilst they were seen as a full adult in the years between 91-650. Middle age began between 651-844 and an elderly Hutt was 845-925 years of age. A Hutt named Zirchros lived to be 1,700 years old. Culture Lifestyle Their thinking was described as not being the same as humans. In fact, it was claimed that they felt threatened on a subliminal level. This fear they experienced meant that they tended to be paranoid which was a trait some tended to exploit in their species. Typically traits seen among this race was them tending to be intelligent, self-serving and manipulative beings. The Hutts were famous for being powerful and ruthless beings that constantly sought to expand the boundaries of their dominion and the holdings of their individual clans. Their appetite of power was as insatiable as their appetite for food. They were often found at the center of business or criminal enterprises. The question of morality or lack of it did not affect a Hutt during their ventures. All that mattered from such ventures was how much benefit and profit were gained. The majority of Hutts were vicious megalomaniacs who considered their kind to be above the morality that was perceived by lesser beings. They held a talent for accumulation of power and its exertion of it on others along with the manipulation of other beings. Hutts did not try to justify their criminal actions as doing so was a sign of hypocrisy which was not part of their way. Instead, they did everything as part of their laws and customs without pretending that they were bastions of morality. Furthermore, they were noted for holding a twisted sense of humor. Flattery was seen as one of the best policies when dealing with Hutts as it was considered unwise to earn their enimity. According to them, the Hutts for known for their generosity and beneficence towards lower lifeforms that served them ably. Hutts were aware of the fact that their kind were disliked and knew of how Imperial officers were amused when the slug-like race spoke about their original homeworld of Varl. According to such individuals, no alien creature of good breeding could be born of Varl and even Grand Moffs commented on how they viewed Hutts as being an immoral, nasty, domineering and power hungry species. Some Hutts viewed such attitudes as insults and lies as they saw themselves as being a proud people who were generous to their own kind even if they were cruel. Furthermore, they expected everyone to treat them with respect. Despite this being the case, many of the traits seen amongst crime lords were embodied by the Hutts as they were ambitious, ruthless, greedy and had a massive ego. This meant that many citizens throughout the galaxy believed that all Hutts were involved in a life of crime which stemmed largely from their reputation that most Hutts foster as well as appreciate. Many traditional concepts that were deemed as criminal actions by other civilizations were seen as professions according to Hutt thinking. As such, the term "criminal" did not translate well into the Hutt language as it tended to describe all Hutts. In fact, human crimes held no meaning to the Hutts which was why they were seen as criminals as there was no common grounds on morality. Hutt crime lords despised physical labor and combat, preferring to leave such duties to their hired thugs or their slaves. This does not necessarily mean that Hutts were unarmed as they tended to keep weapons but only in emergencies when events spiraled out of their control. Such actions demonstrate that Hutts tended to prefer their actions to be conducted by their proxies and rarely ever leave the safety of their strongholds. Any foes that seek to fight a Hutt crime lord had to do so under their enemy's own terms, thus facing traps, barriers and various minions. In addition, Hutts tend to show an interest in acquiring dangerous animals to serve as pets and used them as amusement by sending their enemies against the creature whilst the crime lords sycophants observed. Those that encountered Hutts claimed that there was no way to reason with their kind with the only way of beating them was by way of trickery or outsmarting them or wounding 's power chair.]] The longevity of the Hutts meant that they were intelligent beings that were well-known for their well-developed patience, along with a willingness to hold grudges over long periods of time as they were able to live for centuries. In fact, all ruthless Hutts were claimed to had lived by the law of revenge and their kind did not allow the death of their children to go unavenged. This was to such an extent that once a Hutt made an enemy then they did not retreat unless they were killed. The concept of getting even with their enemies was an ingrained concept within their civilization. In fact, some claimed that if it were not for the thrill of getting vengeance, then every Hutt would simply die of boredom. In addition, they were highly self-centered though they were capable of valuing others, particularly fellow clan members, when they were conducting important and dangerous tasks. Though extremely competitive with one another, all Hutts believed that they held a special place in the galaxy as they were superior beings compared to other life forms. Young Hutts, when they grew to adulthood, often gained corpulence which was a trait that was seen as a sign of prestige and power. As such, the bigger the Hutt, the more power it acquired, not only from its peers, but from non-Hutts as well. Within Hutt society, those rare individuals that were capable of growing hair on their bodies were considered mutants and were seen with rarely-disguised disgust. Due to physiological nature, Hutt designs tended to utilize ramps as they were unable to make use of stairs. Similarly, their anatomy prevented them from sitting on a normal seat and they instead reclined by a dinner table. Some Hutts made use of anti-grav hoversleds even if they were able to move under their own power. However, some Hutts grew so corpulent that they were unable to move their own bodies. Hutts often were planted on their thrones or seats in their later years. More agile Hutts slithered or walked, using muscles on their belly to push forward. Other Hutts would often, if going anywhere, ride a hoversled. They also had power chairs, which were for the more immovable Hutts, such as Aarrba. Some of the most successful Hutts had sail barges. They were often used for the Hutt's personal luxury if going somewhere or supervising executions. Notable Hutts *Aarrba *Arok *Aruk Besadii Aora *Azzim Anjiliac Atirue *Beldorion .]] *Blotus *Bwahl *Boorka *Borga Besadii Diori *Borvo *Budhila Hestilic Amura *Decca *Durga Besadii Tai *Gardulla Besadii the Elder *Gardulla Besadii the Younger *Golga Besadii Fir *Gorga Desilijic Aarrpo *Grappa *Greco *Grelb *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Jemba *Jiliac Desilijic Tiron *Jool *Ka'Pa *Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure *Kossak Inijic Ar'durv *Lungru Nokko Vimmas *"Mama" *Mika Anjiliac ChieraTempest Feud *Motta *Oruba *Suudaa Nem'ro *Pazda Desilijic Tiure *Popara Anjiliac Diresto *Potunga Desilijic Diori *Rotta *Shala *Tooga Jalliissi Gral *Vago Gejalli Thokka *Vedo Anjiliac Atirue *Vogga *Zonnos Anjiliac Priare *Zorba Desilijic Tiure *Ziro Desilijic Tiure Common Hutt names *Issulla''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *Grondo *Yarella *Zordo *Grubo *Kolluga Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * *Many others }} Notes and References Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Spacefaring species Category:Sentient species Category:Varl species